My gift, My curse
by NightViisions
Summary: Xiana is a normal girl with a pretty good life,accept one thing.She can see auras and see people's memories.Her gift/curse has made her really drawn back and she doesn't talk to a lot of people.But when she meets the love of her life,everything changes..
1. Welcome to my life

**Okay, I just couldn't wait to post this fan fic! I've been thinking about this fan fic for five years and I've started writing it a few months ago and I said that I would wait until the whole fanfic was done before I posted it, but… I really can't wait!**

**Just a little info about the fanfic (**_**read it before you read the fan fic!**_**): This is a fan fic based on the books about Darren Shan. No, ****I do not own the story****, the books, the characters from the book etc. I own nothing. We're done with that part? Great!  
>The fan fic is about Xiana, a girl who lives a perfectly normal life (or, not really, but she is a human!) but one day when she and her friend decides to go to see the cirque du freak, something happens that will change her life for forever…<br>Like you may have noticed, this fan fic is going to be almost exactly like the books, except that Xiana is the main person here, not Darren (although, he is in the fan fic). But I'm not going to follow the books exactly, there are going to be some changes, which (I promise) you will notice.  
>And at last, I'm going to have a song for every chapter. Fun, right? All kinds of songs to! They are related to the chapter somehow, so if you can find them on youtube or something, it would be very fun if you listened to them while reading! That's what I did! (while writing though)<br>Now I'm going to stop talking and let you read. Please review to!**

_**Jonathan Fagerlund – Welcome to my life**___

_"__This is it I gotta start living.  
>I don't care what people are thinking.<br>I know now what it's all about."_

_"Hello, hello, hello, hello here I am.  
>Welcome to my life.<br>Welcome to this world of mine.  
>Hello, hello, hello, hello do it my way.<br>Driving in the fast lane.  
>Living, out loud.<br>Welcome to my life." _

"So, you can start by telling me a little about yourself."  
>No answer.<br>"What's your name?"  
>No answer. Again.<br>The psychologist sighed resignedly and ran a hand through her perfectly fixed, blonde hair.  
>"Okay, well… Can you at least tell me your name?" She asked and tried again.<br>"No" I answered and looked at her like she was the one who was classed as a freak, not me.  
>Gosh, did she seriously though that I would sit here and tell her about my life? Even if I would, I know she wouldn't listen for real. That's not what psychologists do. No, they just sit there and pretend to listen, while they actually just wait for the meeting to end so they can get their money.<br>"Please sweetheart, can't you at least tell me your name?" She asked and looked like she was going to go down on her freaking knees and beg me.  
>I might had told her, but after she had called me <em>sweetheart<em>… No way that I was going to tell her now.  
>"I said: No" I explained and had to try really hard not to roll my eyes. Gosh, was she retarded or what?<br>An awkward silence appeared, and for a while (which felt like a thousand hours) we just sat there and looked down at the floor, waiting for the meeting to end.  
>Eventually, she broke the silence.<br>"Well, we should probably try to…"  
>"Listen, I really need to hurry back home, I need to check up on my mom before I head off to school."<br>Normally, I wouldn't have said that to anyone because… Well, come on, that's sounds pretty lame. Me, checking up on my mom? It should be the opposite. But when your mother is an alcoholic, you kind of have no choice.  
>Although, now I just said it to get out of there. Truthfully, I had already checked up on my mom and she was fine. Or, well, fine for her, which meant that she was still lying in her bed, just staring up on the roof.<br>"Oh, of course" she said and gave me an _"I'm gonna act like I totally understand you" _smile. "How is school by the way?"  
>"Eh… Great" I said, not wanting to revel anything more about my life in school. Or, anything about my life at all. "Look I really got to go now so... I'll see ya…"<br>"Next week" she finished, still with that smile on her face. "Are you sure there's nothing more you want to talk about today?"  
>"Yes" I said as I rose and quickly walked out of the door, slamming it behind me.<br>I sighed as I went into the elevator and clicked the button to get to the first floor. Gosh, all these meetings were so ridiculous! She really acted like I needed them. Just like the school did. If it wasn't for the school, I wouldn't be going to these stupid meetings. They are really convinced that I am this kind of crazy girl who, like they put it; Just needs to feel loved.  
>I walked out of the elevator and out of the building as fast as I could. Seriously, feeling the wind hitting my face had never felt so good.<br>I picked up my iPod and put the headphones in my ears. Somehow, it felt better with music in my ears instead of all the thoughts and memories that I had to deal with every day.  
>You see, I kind of have a… Gift, curse, call it whatever you want. I can see auras. And when I touch people, I see their whole life passing by in like a second.<br>That might be a reason why people think of me as a freak. Of course, no one knows about it, but people notice that I keep away from them and that I act well… Weird, when I'm around them. I almost never hug people (except Ave, my best friend) and I never shake hands with people. And when it comes to something more intimate like kisses… Well, let's just say that I haven't had a boyfriend for five years. And I'm not the player type, so I don't go around and kiss people just like that.  
>So I basically keep away from people, well, accept Ave and her friends of course. They aren't really my friends, but I let Ave and her friends think that I am.<br>"Xiana! Xiana, over here!"  
>I turned around and couldn't keep a smile away when I saw Ave, sitting on a bench with her friends; Steve, Darren, Tommy and Alan (Yes, she likes guys. A lot). She was the only one who could scream so loud that even the people on Tokyo could hear her.<br>I started walking towards them and pulled out my headphones (sadly).  
>"Hey guys" I said and sat down beside Ave. "What's up?"<br>Ave gave me a flyer with the words "Cirque du freak" with large, black letters on it.  
>"Check this out" she said and pointed at the text. "It's a freak show, and we totally have to go!"<br>"A freak show?" I asked and raised my eyebrows. "you can't be serious Ave."  
>"I am! I really want to go and I don't want to go alone, so can you please go with me?" She said and smiled innocently.<br>"But…" I started and tried to figure out a way to pull myself out of this. "Can't… Can't Steve or Darren go with you?"  
>Steve looked at us and shook his head.<br>"No can do, I'm going with Darren and I don't want some stupid chicks with me."  
>Ave glanced angrily at him and then turned her glance towards me.<br>"Well? Are you coming or not? I'll pay for your ticket, I'll promise."  
>"I don't know…" I started.<br>A freak show. It sounded so… Freaky (Haha, I know, Im funny). It just sounded wrong. I mean, put a bunch of people on a stage before a lot of "normal" people and make them do weird things just to be able to call them freaks. That sounds a little extreme even for me.  
>"Please! I'll by you ice cream!" She said, sounded almost desperate.<br>"Fine" I said after a couple of seconds. "I'll come with you. When is it?"  
>"Yay!" She screamed and hugged me. And just when she did that, I felt her happiness bubbling up inside her and her aura turning into yellow. Finally she let go of me. "Okay, it starts at eight pm. So what about that I pick you a half hour before?"<br>"Sounds great" I said and smiled. Ave was the one of us who had a car, and she always drew when we were going somewhere. "So you actually think that they are real freaks?"  
>"Of course they are!" Ave said, like it was logical that they were real freaks. "Otherwise they wouldn't call it a freak show, right?"<br>"Right" I say and succeed to keep myself from roll my eyes. "So, what kind of freaks are they? And where did you get the flyer by the way?"  
>"I don't know, I just got the flyer from Darren" Ave said and shrugged.<br>I look over at Darren who stands and talks to Steve, and looks pretty excited. And he's not the only one. Steve (not to mention Ave) look like they're going to explode if they don't get there now. I would want to share their enthusiasm but I can't. I can't stop thinking about how's there's something really weird about this freak show and the fact that something bad is going to happened tonight.


	2. It's showtime!

_**Getter Jaani – Rockefeller street  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__"__Because tonight, it is showtime  
>In the middle of the street life<br>All we celebrate are good times  
>Because tonight, it is showtime<em>

_Come and walk with me  
>1273 down the Rockefeller street<br>Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?  
><em>_1273 down the Rockefeller street  
>Everything is more than surreal"<em>

"Come on, hurry up you lazy head!"  
>"Lazy head? What the fuck is that?"<br>"It means that your head is lazy, now come on and hurry up, I don't want to miss the show!"  
>Ave and I walked into the theatre and looked around. The place was totally like a desert. It looked really abandoned. And it didn't looked nice either. The place was an old theater, all designed in red and black. There weren't any furniture in the room we were in, the only thing that actually was there was a big, dark door that lead to (obviously) another room. Otherwise, there was nothing there.<br>Ave walked up to the door and tried to open it, but she didn't succeed.  
>"Great! Now we can't even get in!" She sighed. "What are we going to do now?"<br>"We go home? That would be a good idea" I said, starting to get freaked out by the place.  
>"What are you talking about? We drove all the way out here, I'm not going to ditch this place now!" Ave said and walked out the door we had came in from, to another door.<br>"Wait Ave! Where are you going?" I said, following her.  
>"Where do you think? I want to find another way in!" She said, a little too loud, and opened a door, which she walked through.<br>I followed her through the door.  
>"Ave…" I started and looked around in the dark room that I had came into.<br>"Will you shut up? The shows about to start!" Ave answered and before I could even say a word, she pulled me down beside her. The room was completely dark, but there was a crack in the wall where we sat, which you could actually see through to the room where the show just had started.  
>"Are you kidding me?" I asked, maybe a little too loud. "Are we seriously going to sit and watch the whole show from here?"<br>"Yeah, why not?" Ave said and smiled, but continued when she saw my face. "C'mon, it will be fun! We can still watch the freaks, and maybe we can even get backstage afterwards and meet them! Besides… You'll never guess what I brought with me!"  
>"Alcohol?" I guessed, trying really hard not to roll my eyes. It was so typical Ave style. Not that I complained.<br>"How did you know?" Ave said and sounded truly surprised as she took out a bottle of Vodka.  
>I took the bottle from her and opened it fast, just to let it pour down my throat.<br>"You're kidding, right? You're like Mrs. Alcohol! You always have alcohol with you! Now, shut up, the show has already started!"

"Oh my god!" I said for like the thousand time and giggled. "Look at that guy! He's… He's so… Weird!"  
>We both started to laugh at the stupid comment, but c'mon, you couldn't really blame us. We were drunk, and you laugh at everything when you're drunk, right?<br>"Oh my god, some new freak is coming up on stage!" Ave said and practically bounced up and down. "I wonder who it is!"  
>"Maybe it's your mom" I grinned and took the Vodka from her. "Or you."<br>"No, I'm right here dumb as, I can't be up there!" Ave said and rolled her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, I…"  
>"Hey, Ave, look at that freak!" I giggled and pointed at the freak that was on stage now. "Look at him! He looks like a… A human!"<br>I started laughing hard, although it wasn't funny but hey, alcohol makes you think everything's funny. Ave didn't started laughing with me though. She actually reacted totally differently. Her face went from a beautiful light brown chocolate color to white pale. Her eyes widened and for a second, she didn't look drunk at all.  
>"What's wrong?" I giggled and looked over at her. Sadly, I had a bad feeling about this, and it was bringing me down. Way down. And I really didn't liked that. I liked being drunk! After all, it was the best feeling in the world.<br>"He's a vampire!" She shrieked and almost started bouncing up and down again. "He's a vampire, oh my god Xiana, he's a vampire, I've read about him! He's a vampire and I… I…"  
>Ave couldn't take her eyes of the so called "vampire". I looked over at the vampire and at first; I really couldn't understand why Ave was so eager about the vampire. When you looked at him fast, he looked just like any other middle age man. But after having a closer look at him, I understood why Ave couldn't keep her eyes of him.<br>There was… Something about this "vampire". He was just so… Breath taking. He wasn't good looking or anything like that, but there was something about him that made you _want_ to look at him. Something that _made_ you look at him. He looked… Interesting, was the right word I guess. I had never seen such a breath taking person before.  
>"Euw, look at that spider!" I shrieked and put my hand for my eyes.<br>I _hated_ spiders. Really _hated_. I was so freaking scared for spiders and had been that all my life. Especially big, hairy spiders. Yuck, I really hated them!  
>"Oh my god, the spider's sitting at someone's knee! Euw!" Ave said. "Aren't you going to look Xiana?"<br>"No, it's a spider dumb as! You know that I'm afraid of spiders!"  
>"Oh c'mon, the spider isn't even in the vampires hand anymore!" Ave sighed. "Just look at the vampire, and ignore the spider."<br>I slowly removed my hands from my eyes and looked at the vampire. And in just that moment when I removed my hands, the vampire turned his glance at me and his dark eyes looked into mine. Even though it was only for a split second, something weird happened. Suddenly, I got a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I saw him.  
>A split second later, he turned away his glance and continued the show. A creepy feeling started to grow inside me. My heart started to beat faster and I felt my pulse raising.<br>Eventually, the vampire got off the stage and I sighed relieved. For some reason, it felt so much better now that he wasn't on the stage anymore.  
>"That was awesome!" Ave said and a big smiled appeared on her lips. "That vampire was the coolest freak I have ever seen!"<br>"There was something weird about him" I mumbled and suddenly felt pretty sober.  
>"Oh, he's a vampire! Of course he's weird, every vampire on this planet is weird! That's just how life is. Now c'mon, let's go and find that vampire!" Ave finished and stood up.<br>"What?" I shrieked. "Are you out of your freaking mind? We can't go and find him just like that!"  
>"Of course we can!" Ave said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.<br>"And what are we going to do when we met him? Invite him to a little tea party?" I said sarcastically.  
>But Ave didn't get the point. Her whole face shined up like the sun.<br>"Oh my god, that would be so awesome! Imagine that! A vampire on a tea party!"  
>I sighed and stood up slowly, feeling the side effects of too much drinking.<br>"Let's just… Go home. That would be a way better idea then looking for a vampire."  
>"No way! I didn't come to a freak show just to see the freaks and go home! I'm going backstage! You are of course free to leave when you will but I won't leave for a while!" Ave said and started walking out of the room.<br>"Ave!"  
>I sighed and followed her out of the room. Ave could really be a pain in the as sometimes, especially when she decided she wanted to do something. She was so freaking stubborn that it wasn't an idea to say something against her.<br>"Ave, what the fuck are you…"  
>"Shut up!" Ave hissed and pulled me towards a door.<br>"Ave, what are you…?"  
>"Hush!" Ave hissed and nodded towards the door.<br>There was a small crack in the door where you could see into the other room and suddenly, I realized why Ave looked so excited. The vampire was standing in the room, talking to another (probably also) vampire. Unlike the vampire who had performed on stage – this one looked really good.  
>He was taller than both me and Ave, probably somewhere around 6'2. He had a real typical California look (except the brown hair) – brown hair, tanned skin and a lot of muscles. He looked really good, well, that is if you didn't cared about the scares on his face. He had a couple of them, and I got a feeling that this guys, vampire or not, had been through a couple of bad things.<br>Even though he seemed like he'd been through pretty bad stuffs, his aura shined all yellow. It was the exact same shade as Aves was. Which meant that he was a happy and generous person (if you want to believe the internet and books).  
>"Damn, he's hot" Ave said with a big smile. "You think he's a vampire to?"<br>"I don't know" I said. "He probably is, since he's talking to the other vamp or… Whatever he is, who performed."  
>I turned my glance towards the vampires (or whatever they were) again and tried to hear what they were talking about.<br>"You're sure it was her?"  
>"Of course it was!" the vampire who had preformed said. "It's not like I wouldn't recognize his own daughter. Remember that it is Mr. Tiny we're talking about here. There aren't many people on this planet who are as sordid as he is."<br>The other vampire grinned.  
>"So it is my dear old friend. But who was the other one, <em>if<em> the black haired was Mr. Tinys daughter?"  
>The vampire poured some red liquid (probably blood) into a glass and sighed heavily.<br>"I don't know. Truthfully, I got a bad feeling about the other one. I think that she is trouble."  
>"What kind of trouble?" The other one asked confusedly.<br>"I'm not sure yet" the vampire answered after emptying the whole glass. "But I'm guessing I will find out sooner or later."  
>What the hell were they talking about? I didn't got a freaking thing. The only interesting thing about this (well, accept that they were vampires) was their Aura. I usually hate to have to see other peoples Aura but this was kind of interesting, since they were vampires.<br>What the fuck was I doing? Oh gosh, I was sounding like a total freak! Sitting here and thinking about how seeing vampires "auras" was awesome. Gosh, I needed to get home.  
>"Ave?" I said and looked around me, but she was nowhere to be found.<br>I sighed. So typical Ave, just disappearing like that. I tried to stand up, but as fast as I had gotten up I fell down on the floor again, and got something sharp on me, cutting up the skin on my arm.  
>I bit my lip and tried not to scream from the pain so the vampires wouldn't hear me, but it really didn't matter. The thing that had fell on me had made a sound so loud that the vampires seemed to have heard it.<br>Both of them had become quite when the thing had fallen and now, I could see both of them had turned their glances at the crack in the door.  
>I totally panicked when I saw them looking towards me and I did the only thing that seemed smart at that moment – I ran. I ran away from there, not noticing the blood dripping from my arm, not caring about the fact that they would probably find me later and... Well, eat me.<br>After a while, I stopped and looked around. I had no idea where I was. I knew that I was still in the old theater, but I had no idea in which room I was or how I was suppose to get out.  
>"What the hell do you mean bad blood? How the fuck can someone have bad blood?"<br>I stopped and focused on hearing from where the voice had come from. It sounded just like Aves voice.  
>"You have bad blood, which means that you are evil and that you can never become a vampire" a familiar voice said, probably one of the vampires.<br>I started walking to the left and finally, I got to the door to the room where they were. They were still talking to each other (or more arguing then talking actually).  
>"Why the fuck can't I become a vampire? How the hell do you know that I have bad blood?"<br>"Cause I have tasted your blood, you fool" the vampire said patiently. "Now; get out of here before I'll throw you out."  
>Tasted her blood? <em>What the hell?<em>  
>"No! I'm not leaving before you make me a vampire!" Ave said and sounded pretty much like a little baby not getting what she wanted.<br>The vampire sighed.  
>"Tell me something, Ave, if that is your real name. Why do you want to become a vampire?"<br>Ave went quiet there and for a while, she stood there just like that, quiet. Then she said:  
>"I hate my life. It pretty much sucks. My dad's a freaking alcoholic and he hits my mom who tries to tell herself everyday that it's not a big deal. He hits me to sometimes, but not as much as he hits mom. My brother always keeps reminding us about what a fucked up "family" we are and he always runs away for weeks to make me and my mom crazy of worrying for him, just to come back then after a few weeks."<br>A silence appeared and then the vampire said:  
>"It may not be a good life you have – but do you really think being a vampire would make it better? You wouldn't get to see your friends ever again, or your mother, or anyone in your family. You would have to hide in darkness during the day, you'd have to be alone pretty much all the time not to mention that you can't have children when you become a vampire."<br>"I don't care" Ave said quickly, and actually started sounding like she wasn't as sure of wanting to become a vampire anymore. "I want to become a vampire. If you can't make me one, why can't he?" She asked and probably meant the other vampire who was standing in the room.  
>"I'm sorry sweetheart, but if Larten says that you have bad blood…" he started and shook his head. "I can't do it. I'm sorry."<br>Ave sighed and sounded really defecated when she continued.  
>"Fine, forget that I even asked" she said and walked out of the door. Luckily, the door hid me so Ave couldn't see me.<br>The brown haired vampire sighed and shook his head.  
>"It's a shame that she couldn't become a vampire. She would be a good one."<br>The other vampire snorted.  
>"You always say that about fine looking girls" the vampire mumbled and shook his head, which only made the other vampire grin.<br>"I don't see what's wrong with that. Well, enough talking, I need to head back to the mountain. Not that I want to" he said and snorted.  
>"You might not like them – but you still have to respect them" the other vampire said, and sounded really like a father who berated his son.<br>"I do, but barely" the vampire smiled. "Anyway, I need to go now. See you at the mountain" he said, and suddenly, he was gone.  
>I blinked and looked to the place where he had stood, chocked. How the hell could he just disappear like that?<br>I shook my head. I shouldn't stay here anymore. It was wrong of me, especially since I already had overheard their conversation and after realizing that, I suddenly realized that it wasn't maybe the smartest thing to do.  
>I stood up and started walking. Where the fuck was Ave by the way? She had just disappeared after talking to the vampires. Talking to the vampires. A lump came up in my stomach when I remembered what she had said about her family. Gosh, even I hadn't knew about it. And hearing it just made me… Feel awful. How come I had never asked her if she was doing okay? If her family was treating her well? My god, I was the worst friend ever.<br>I shook my head. Why was I always so harsh on myself? I really needed to stop doing that.  
>"Ave?" I said, not so loud this time, and looked around while walking around, trying to find her.<br>After walking around for something that felt like an hour (but probably was only like, ten minutes) and getting a horrible headache from the stupid alcohol and worrying, I stopped and sat down at the floor.  
>I sighed as I felt the real world and the negative thoughts coming back to me. Great, so now I was alone in a fucking theater with no idea where my best friend was.<br>_Well, since I can't seem to find Ave, why not take a nap?_ I thought to myself and closed my eyes. _Just a little nap and then I'll try to find a way… _  
>"Xiana, there you are!"<br>A hand suddenly grabbed my arm and what I did next was pretty stupid, but hey, what would your first reaction be if someone grabbed your arm just like that?  
>"Ouch! Why the hell did you hit me?" Ave said and placed her hand at her cheek, where I just had slapped her.<br>"I thought you were someone else! Sorry" I said. "Where have you been by the way? I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
>"Where? In your sleep?" Ave said and gave me an angry glance. Before I could answer she sighed and started walking. "Never mind, let's get out of this place."<br>"What? W-wait!" I started running after her and felt how my stomach begged me not to. "You know the way out?"  
>"Of course I know!" I couldn't see much because of the dark, but I could bet that she rolled her eyes in that moment. "Come on, let's go!"<br>"Okay fine!" I said and started walking (more like running!) after her. "Hey, wait a minute… What is that in your hand?"  
>"W-what do you mean?" Ave stumbled and suddenly looked all nervous.<br>"Ave, your holding a cage" I said and speeded up so I walked beside her.  
>I bent down to see what was in the cage and suddenly when I saw it… I screamed.<p> 


	3. Take my life and then I'll feel okay

_**Escape the fate – It's just me**_

_"I'm creeping my way out so you can see me  
>I'm crawling my way around 1,000 cities<br>You all stop and stare, I don't need your pity  
>I'm living my life in this hell<em>

_Now I'm crawling away cuz the stress has killed me  
>I feel like I fell from a 10 story building<br>You best run and hide before the devil starts her bidding  
>I'm living my life in this hell<em>

_I'm not one for the crowd to see  
>It's just me<br>It's just..._

_Just a little more, come on and satisfy me  
>Just a little more, come on and terrify me<br>Just a little more and I'll be done with it  
>Take my life and then I'll feel okay"<em>

"Ave, are you fucking out of your mind?"  
>"What? It's not like he will notice or anything! I'll give it back to him tomorrow!"<br>I sighed and shook my head. After I had seen the cage we had headed back to Aves house, arguing about the… _thing_, that was in it (which we we're still doing).  
>"I can't believe you did this" I said and looked over at the spider in the cage. "He's going to kill us when he notice that we have his spider!"<br>Ave rolled her eyes.  
>"Oh come on Xiana, stop being such a joy killer. He's not going to kill us."<br>"Of course he is, he's a vampire Ave! That's what they do! They kill people!"  
>"No they don't… Well, not all of them that is. But my point is that you need to relax, nothing is going to happen! Just trust me on this one, okay?"<br>"Like I trusted you when you said that it was okay that we borrowed your brothers car?" I said as the memory hit me.  
>About two year ago, Ave and I had wanted to go to this really "cool" party, but since the party was about one hour of walking (which was A LOT for Ave), she had suggested that we could take her brothers car.<br>First, it had sounded like a good idea to me. And you can't really blame me for that, I mean, I was a fourteen year old girl who had never learned about what's wrong and what's right in life and I had a totally crush on the guy who had held the party (now he is the biggest moron ever, sadly). Anyway, we had taken the car (since Ave knew how to hotwire a car and she had convinced me that her brother and dad had thought her how to drive a car – and I believed her, yes, I was pretty stupid when I was fourteen years old). But to make a long story short, we started driving for like twenty seconds (no one in her family was home that night) and then she crashed the car into a tree. Luckily, we both survived without any serious injuries, but the car got really damage. And from that night, none of us were allowed to drive any car that her brother bought – ever.  
>"That was a stupid idea" Ave started saying. "But this idea isn't stupid at all, I'll promise! Please trust me, nothing's going to happen!"<br>"Fine" I sighed and shook my head. "But if something happens, it's your fault."  
>"I can live with that" Ave said, grinning. "By the way, what's with your arm?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You're bleeding. You know, red liquid blood. It's what vampires drink, heard about it?"<br>When I didn't answered immediately, Ave gaped.  
>"Omg, did you let the vampires drink blood from you? Cause that would be really wicked, I mean, I have always wondered how it would feel!"<br>"No I didn't! What's wrong with you Ave?" I sighed and looked at the wound. I must have forgotten it, because of all the other things. Although, it wasn't that bad. Sure, it was bleeding, but it didn't hurt. At least not that much.  
>"Oh" Ave said and sounded kind of disappointed. "Well, would you do it?"<br>"Do what?" I asked and looked up at her. "Can you give me a towel or something? Or some bandages?"  
>"You know, let a vampire suck your blood" Ave said and threw me a towel.<br>"Yuck, never" I said and put the towel to my arm. "That would be disgusting. And bloody."  
>"I would" Ave said happily and sat down on the floor.<br>"Yeah right, and I am going to become the queen of England tomorrow, and I'm going to marry a wealthy prince from Poland and we are going to live a happy life together" I said with my fake British accent.  
>"I'm serious Xiana" Ave said and tried to look angry, even though I knew that she was really amused. "I would want a vampire to drink from me. I mean, haven't you read any books about it? It's said that it feels better than having sex, like, a zillion times better!"<br>"Yepp, and when the vampire is done, you're dead" I smiled.  
>"Do you have to be such a joy-killer?" Ave asked, clearly annoyed. "I wouldn't die from it, just… Lose some blood. It would feel awesome, I promise! Especially if that hot brown haired vampire would do it" she said and grinned.<br>"Yeah, what's up with that? Do you have a crush on him or what?" I grinned and got a stinking pillow thrown in my face. A really unfair punishment if you ask me.  
>"I don't have a crush on him! I just think that he's really hot" Ave said and blushed. "Hey by the way, don't you think that we should let out the spider?"<br>"Oh hell no! You are not letting that… _thing_, go free in your room, not when I'm here!"  
>"Oh come on, it's not like it's going to bite you or something" Ave said and actually opened the spiders cage!<br>"Ave! Close the damn cage!" I shrieked and closed my eyes.  
>If I just hadn't closed my eyes at that moment, it wouldn't have happened. As fast as I had closed my eyes, I heard a scream. Then, before I could even react, the room was filled with silence and I opened my eyes.<br>When I saw her, I just wanted to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. I wanted to sit down beside her, but my legs wouldn't move. I wanted to do something, but there was nothing I could do!  
>I was at least sure of something. She was dead. Definitely dead. She had to be. Her face was more pale then it had ever been and the bit mark just looked… Horrible. I couldn't even describe how it felt to see her like this. I just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. I just wanted to die.<p>

But I couldn't do that of course. After something that felt like an eternity, I reached out for the phone and called the police, the hospital and Steve. I didn't knew why, but having Steve near made me feel kind of… Calm. And he always made me happy. Even if he was a dumb as sometimes.  
>I couldn't call her family. I just shook my head when the police asked for Aves parents number. I just couldn't tell them what had happened.<p>

About one hour after the police had arrived, I was sitting in the hospital and waiting to hear something from the doctors. Aves parents and her brother had came to the hospital, but I couldn't sit near them, or talk to them. Just thinking about them made me feel horrible.  
>Steve hadn't answered the first time I had called him, but right when I had stepped into the hospital he had called and told me that he would be there as fast as he could, so now I was sitting and waiting for him to come. And I was praying, for the first time in my life. I prayed for Ave, and for the first time in my life, I just couldn't make fun of religion. It actually felt like it was the only thing that could calm me down at that moment.<br>"Xiana, there you are!"  
>I looked up and it felt like a stone had been lifted off my shoulders when I saw Steve.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked and hugged me.  
>At that moment, I didn't care at all about him hugging me. Even though his memories rushed through my head. Memories that showed his life at home, with his alcoholic mother, memories that showed all of his anger that no one usually saw. Sometimes, seeing other people's memories made me… Well, kind of depressed. Especially right now, when I had to deal with my feeling about Aves injury and Steve's horrible life.<br>"I-I'm okay" I said as fast as the memories were out of my head. "I'm just… A little… Chocked, upset, I don't know."  
>"Well, it's not that weird, she's your best friend after all" Steve said and loosened his grip around me a bit. "How is she by the way?"<br>"She's… Alive. The doctors haven't told me anything else."  
>Steve nodded.<br>"What happened by the way? You didn't say anything about what happened."  
>I told him the fake story that I had told the cops as well. We had stolen her dads booze and had a little to many drinks, taken her dog upstairs and playing with him and continued even when he got pissed and then he jumped on Ave and bit her face. Not a good story, and they probably didn't believe me, but that was the best I could make up in a minute.<br>Steve didn't seem to believe it either, but he didn't say anything, so I was satisfied with that.

After something that felt like hours, I got restless and angrier when I asked the doctors (for about the thousand time) if I could visit Ave and got a no. Steve had left after a while, but I couldn't get myself to leave. It just felt wrong to leave Ave. What if something else happened to her? If it did, it felt like it would be my fault.  
>The worst thing about this was that there was nothing I could do. I had no idea how you could cure a spiders bite. I didn't even knew what happened when a spider bit you. And I didn't know someone who knew either. <em>Or did I…?<em>  
>I almost screamed out in joy when I thought of it and started to rush out of the hospital. Of course! The vampire, who owned the spider, he knew! He had to know! He was probably still there at the circus as well, so if I just could talk to him… Maybe I could get him to cure Ave!<br>I ran as fast as I could and didn't stop for a moment before I was at the cirque. When I stopped, I had to sit down and catch my breath. It was a really long way from the hospital to the cirque and I was a really, really bad runner.  
>I forced myself to stand and to continue walking after a while. I went straight to the door, and surprisingly, the door was open. I went into the room and looked around. No one was there.<br>In one way, it was a good thing, since it meant that no one would notice me. But at the same time, it was a bad thing, since it meant that I had to look around for the fucking vampire and that Ave might die before I got back to the hospital.  
>I continued walking until I walked out to the stage. It actually looked even more scary now, when no one was performing and there was no audience. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I should have headed back to the hospital. Maybe I just needed to…<br>Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and before I even had time to react, the person put his hand over my mouth so that I couldn't scream.  
>I tried to get away, but I couldn't. The person was to strong and suddenly, just like that, I felt how everything started to turn into black.<br>As the world started to turn all black, the person loosened his or hers grip around me, but it didn't matter, I was to week to try to run away. The last thing I saw before everything went raven black in front of my eyes, was the brown haired vampire with the yellow aura.  
>"Are you really going to turn her into one of us?"<p> 


End file.
